An obsessive ex
by Iron Gamer 113
Summary: After the ridonculous race Kitty and Owen have become a couple but when owens ex kidnaps Kitty it's up to Owen, Noah, and Emma to find there missing friend. This is my first fanfiction please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1: The kidnapping

After an awesome day of fun with her new boyfriend Owen, Kitty was ready for the day to end. However once she got into her pajamas and was ready to go to bed,Kitty gets hit with an orange tranquilizer dart.

"What the..."was all she could say before she took the tranquilizer dart out and passed out. As she passed out however a redheaded girl emerged from outside and put kitty in a sack, then ran out of the big house where Owen, Noah, Emma, and Kitty lived

Unknown to the others, kitty was now kidnapped by owens ex girlfriend izzy.


	2. Chapter 2: asking for help

In the morning, Emma went to go wake up her sister. But when she went into the room all she found was an empty bed. She went to go alert the others and they all were in the room nowlooking for a clue to where kitty went.

"She wouldn't just leave without telling us" Emma said worried sick about her sister.

"Then where did she go?" Owen questioned equally worried about his new girlfriend.

"Do you think we should call someone?" asked Emma.

Noah then rushed to the phone and called 911. Within minutes a familiar face answed the phone

"This is the police officer MacArthur speaking" MacArthur answered.

"Hey MacArthur" Noah said.

"Noah? From the race how's it going?" MacArthur said surprised

"Not good we need your help"Noah said

"We'll be right there" MacArthur replied.

After MacArthur and Sanders arrived and were told what happened MacArthur said" I think I know who did it"

 **A little cliffhanger until next time**

 **Did you like it? Make sure to comment your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3: kitty's situation

When kitty woke up she could hardly see. When she regained her vision she saw that she was in a dark room with very little space. Then she heard the doorknob rattle and wondered if it was her kidnapper. Needless to say kitty was terrified. " who are you?" she asked her kidnapper.

"I'm the woman you stole your boyfriend from" Izzy replied angrily as she came into the room.

" wait your izzy then right?" kitty asked still scared.

"Yes I am" izzy replied " and I'm going to make you pay for stealing Owen from me".

Kitty then yelled at the top of her lungs "help I've been kidnapped by a crazy person".

" you just made a big mistake" izzy said taking kitty out of the room

Kitty was then lead to an electric chair and got strapped into it. Izzy then brought a bucket of water to kitty.

"What's the bucket of water for?" kitty asked.

"Put your feet in it now" izzy replied.

Not wanting to get killed, kitty put her barefeet into the bucket of water.

"I'm going to make you feel the way I felt when Owen broke up with me and got together with you" izzy said getting closer to the switch to turn on the chair. Before kitty could reply izzy flipped the switch and kitty started getting electrocuted. All she could do was scream in agony as her electrocution continued. Izzy just laughed maniacally until she stopped the chair.

"Plenty more where that came from boyfriend stealer" she said as she left the room leaving kitty to rot in the chair.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Leave a comment if you are**


	4. Chapter 4: an unexpected ally

Meanwhile, everyone drove to a small house as a recognizable face came by. It was josse and she didn't look very happy with her luggage in hand. They stopped at the house and knocked on the door.

"Josse for the last time I told you to get out of my home" Jacques started "oh hello how are you guys".

"Don't try to play friendly with us after what you did on the race" Emma yelled furiously.

"We need to ask you some questions" Sanders said.

"Of course anything for you" Jacques answered.

"Why are you acting all friendly" Noah asked.

"I'm not acting friendly I'm just trying to change my ways" Jacques replied.

"Is that why you kicked josse out" Owen asked sitting down.

"Yes I couldn't take it anymore" Jacques replied.

"Well then to the questions" MacArthur started" did you kidnap kitty"

"MacArthur" everyone yelled.

"Excuse me" Jacques said" I know what I did was wrong but I'm not a kidnapper".

"Then I guess kitty is still lost" Emma said sad.

Then Emma started to cry uncontrollably

"Hey, hey stop your crying I'll help you find her" Jacques said trying to calm her down.

"You really mean it?" Emma asked.

"Of course I'm trying to redeem myself with everyone" Jacques said smiling.

"Then let's go" Emma said rushing out Jacques's door.

The hunt continues

 **What did you think about Jacques joining them. More to come next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: attempting redemption

Kitty was in horrible condition. She was covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts, and burns from her torture. Izzy then came into the room and took kitty out of the electric chair after 3 days. Izzy brought her to another room and chained her to the wall.

"You know I've decided to let you just rot here until you die then Owen and I can be together" izzy said

"You'll never get away with this, my friends will find me" kitty replied confidently

"We'll see" izzy said as she closed the door, leaving kitty to rot.

Back with the rescue team as they think of where to go next.

"We've got to think about who would take her" Jacques said

"Well I still don't think we can trust you ice nerd" MacArthur said to Jacques

"I'm trying to make up with you guys and redeem myself" Jacques replied "Owen do you have an ex girlfriend that would commit this crime"

At that moment both Owen and Noah gasped with fear "izzy of course" Owen said

"That birds insane of course she would do it" Noah added.

"Jacques you figured it out thank you" Emma said thankfully

" don't thank me yet let's go get her" Jacques replied

 **Did you enjoy? Make sure to comment your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6:rescue and redemption

The rescue team burst through the door of izzys house and began searching for kitty.

"It looks like izzys not home" Jacques examined

"Good better for us to look" Emma replied

"I found her" Noah yelled from another room

They all rushed to the room and found kitty tied up with Noah trying to untie her. As soon as kitty was untied emma and owen hugged the life out of her.

"Guys you came to rescue me" kitty said her voice raspy.

"Of course we did" Owen said letting go

Then kitty noticed Jacques "what's he doing here?" kitty asked

"He came to rescue you and redeem himself" Noah informed her

"Come on let's get you to the hospital" MacArthur said helping kitty to her feet.

"She's not going anywhere" izzy said pointing a gun at kitty.

"Izzy why did you kidnap kitty?" Owen questioned his ex girlfriend.

"For you owen" izzy began "I wanted to kill her so that we can be together again"

Izzy then shot kitty in the chest and kitty collapsed to the ground. "Kitty" everyone screamed. Jacques then tackled izzy to the ground as Sanders cuffed her and put her in the car.

The group then rushed over to the hospital. Kitty was still alive but in a coma. All they could do was sit and wait for her to wake up.

 **hope you enjoyed. Comment your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7:waking up

1 week later and owen and emma have stayed by kitty the entire time of her coma.

"I can't believe she's been asleep this long" Owen commented

"She's been through a lot Owen, cutting, electrocution,and to top it off she was shot"emma explained "all we can do is wait until she wakes up"

Just then they heard groaning. They turned there heads to see kitty's eyes open. She was awake.

"Emma, Owen?" kitty asked.

"Yes it's us" Owen said

"Your awake"Emma yelled pulling her sister into a hug. Owen then called the others as emma explained to kitty what happened. After an hour Noah, MacArthur, Sanders, and Jacques came in.

"We're so happy your okay" Sanders said.

"The doctor said you'll be able to go home tomorrow" Noah added very happy his friends alive

"Thank you all for rescuing me I thought I was going to die"kitty said to everyone"oh and Jacques"

"Yes?" Jacques asked kitty

"Consider yourself redeemed and our friend" kitty answered

"Thank you that's all I ever wanted"Jacques said greatfully

 **One chapter left. Be sure to comment your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8:epilogue

The next day, Jacques drove to the hospital to pick up kitty. Kitty was laying down in the hospital bed until Jacques came in.

"Kitty it's time to go home" Jacques said taking kitty to his car and took her home.

When kitty came through the door confetti was thrown into her face by her dearest friends.

"Surprise welcome home kitty"everyone shouted.

"Guys you didn't have to do this" kitty said

"Of course we did we all missed you" emma said grateful that her sister's home.

"Thank you everyone" kitty started "Hey I never asked what happened to izzy?"

"She was charged with kidnapping and attempted murder"MacArthur started

"She's now serving a life sentence" Noah added kissing emma.

"Hey Owen where's my kiss?" kitty asked getting closer to Owen.

"I thought you'd never ask" Owen replied and with that they kissed.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfiction. I was also thinking about doing a total drama and doctor who crossover. Comment if you want me to do it.**


End file.
